HEADCANON of Norway in Hell - 1 - Loki's Bike
by TheGoodShipLuLo
Summary: The origin and backstory of Loki's bicycle in "There's Norway in Hell This Could Ever Work Out." Requested by lycanandproud on Tumblr: "Alright you precious darlings. Feel like telling us about Loki's bike? I died a little when I heard it's name :'D"


HEADCANON #1 – Loki's bike.

Thor (did something that Odin really liked) for his birthday, and Loki wanted to make him something awesome too. Loki had always longed for his adopted father's approval, even before he knew he was adopted. And since Odin had been complaining about how expensive bikes were, Loki decided to build him one. It took him a month to decide on this, and planning began 11 months before Odin's next birthday. After extensive research on frames, designs, extras, and requirements, Loki began sketching the plans for his adoptive father's bike. He went through many drafts before he began building. It was hard to keep it a secret, usually working when his father was at work or shutting himself in the garage for days during the more intricate parts of the construction. Loki grew very attached to the bike as he built it, each piece lovingly set in place and attached with care. Finally, after 315 days, the bike was fully constructed and ready for paint. This took a week, as Loki hand painted it all with brushes, opting for total customization. He even named it: Sleipnir, a name he found on some website that he felt fit it perfectly.

Days before Odin's birthday, Loki gave Sleipnir a full cleaning, polishing the glossy paint job, oiling each of the eight gears and the chain, testing the hand brakes, and testing the tires for perfect fullness. The bike was ready and he wrapped a bow around the handle bars, eager for Odin to receive his present. Loki was the last to give Odin his present on his birthday and he took them all out to the garage to reveal the bike. Thor was amazed and clasped Loki around the shoulders, heaping praise on him for his skill and ingenuity. Frigga was rather proud of him, but a little worried about the safety of the bike. Odin was skeptical and assessed the bike, inspecting it for flaws and any possible thing that could be wrong with it. After some time, Loki convinced him to try it out. Frigga found a motorcycle helmet for him to wear, since Odin had not ridden a bike in quite some time. The patriarch got on the bike and was doing well enough, picking up speed as he pedaled down the sidewalk. Loki was so proud, perhaps Odin would see he had potential and worth as much as Thor did now—

Odin hit a tree.

There was a moment of shocked stillness after he hit the ground, then the three other Solbergs were running toward him. Thor gently turned his father onto his back and Loki took off the helmet. Frigga looked him over for injuries and declared that he was fine, just bruised. Loki inspected his bike, and felt his heart rip a little. His baby, his hand-crafted gift filled with love and hope, was halfway wrapped around a mighty oak. Loki stared at the wreckage. Thor came over after making sure his father was okay; he placed a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder.

"_(It was a magnificent bicycle. And it will be again, after you rebuild it.)_"

"_(What's the point?)_" Loki sighed miserably. _(He will never want to ride it again.)_"

Frigga also came over after helping Odin inside and getting some ice packs for his bruises. She wrapped her arm around Loki's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "_(Your father appreciates the gesture, he does, but he is getting a bit old and out of practice for biking. You should rebuild it for yourself, though, I'm sure it will be of great use to you and you worked so hard on it.)_"

"_(Yes, I suppose you're right.)_" Loki's shoulders sagged down; once again, his plans had backfired. Frigga squeezed him a little tighter.

"_(He may not say it, but he is proud of you, Loki, and he does love you.)_"

Loki shrugged, and he and Thor picked up all the pieces of the bike. They carried them to the garage and the next few weeks, Loki spent most of his time there fixing it and adjusting it to his own size. The front tire and fender had taken most of the damage, but those were farly easy to replace. The frame, which was only a little dented, was still a bit big for him, but he managed well enough and figured he would probably grow into it. He repainted it when it was all done, and painted a helmet to match. He never took the dents out of the frame though, a constant reminder to him that even the best plans were flawed.

When it was announced they were going to America as a family, Loki convinced them to let him take his bike; he refused to leave his baby behind in a shed somewhere while he was in another country.

* * *

**A/N: **Headcanon request by lycanandproud: _"Alright you precious darlings. Feel like telling us about Loki's bike? I died a little when I heard it's name :'D"_

The first of the headcanons requested by our lovely readers, request recieved on Tumblr. We greatly enjoy writing these, so please, ask away!

We don't own any of these characters, merely manipulate them for our entertainment.

This Headcanon was written by GoodShip.

This is also a small apology for the delay in posting our regular chapter. It likely won't be up for a few days while we work out the issues. We thank you for your continued support and patience.


End file.
